The present invention relates to an air rifle of the type comprising a tubular casing, a barrel mounted in the casing, a compression cylinder displaceable within the casing and a spring actuated piston movable in the same, and a tension mechanism for recoiling the piston spring.
Among the objects of the invention is to produce an air rifle of the type referred to above which can easily be disassembled, which is simple in construction and which makes it possible to attain a substantially high air compression in the compression cylinder with resultant high projectile velocity. Another object of the invention is to provide a fairly inexpensive and well-balanced air rifle with improved performance characteristics suitable for precision shooting.